


lie to me

by parkjihyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, fake dating au, sorority au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkjihyo/pseuds/parkjihyo
Summary: Dahyun and Chaeyoung are asked to keep a secret if they want to stay at House T.Or: what happens when the show they've been putting on turns out to be anything but fake?
Relationships: TWICE Ensemble/Everyone
Kudos: 3





	lie to me

**Author's Note:**

> Everything I’ve seen in movies/shows aside, I have no idea what being in a sorority is actually like so please take this with a grain of salt. This is only a work of fiction so it shouldn’t be take too seriously either. Enjoy!

“Yo,” Dahyun says as she hears the call go through.

“Yo,” Chaeyoung says back.

“How are you not nervous?”

Dahyun holds the phone between her left shoulder and ear as she shoves the rest of a croissant into her mouth. Standing up, she grabs her luggage and throws a _have a nice day_ in the direction of the barista.

“Nervous? No way,” Chaeyoung tells her excitedly. “I have a good feeling about this.”

For the last week, Dahyun had bothered her friend. At first, she only messaged Chaeyoung. Several messages, several times a day. And Chaeyoung should be annoyed, she should probably just ignore her friend. But that wouldn’t be very friendly of her, would it?

Things get a bit more aggravating as moving day nears and then Dahyun starts actually calling her but, once again, Chaeyoung is patient and tries to calm her friend down. Because that’s what friends do. Also because she’s just too excited to even consider anything else. But mostly the friend thing (obviously!).

“I have such a bad feeling about this,” Dahyun confesses. “Anyway, I’m hanging up. Meet me outside T.”

Chaeyoung manages an _okay_ before the line goes dead.

-

House T was founded in the nineteenth century by Park Jihyo’s great-great-great-great-howmanygreatsagain-great-grandmother, along with her two best friends, Yoo Jeongyeon and Im Nayeon’s grandmothers. The three girls have a very tiny age gap and have known each other practically their whole lifes. They’ve also always known they’d end up going to JYPU (plus they have a status to maintain, the family would be disappointed if they’d chosen a different instituion, yadda yadda yadda).

The large blue mansion (JYPU’s color) is situated on the north side of campus and it has three floors. It has gone through a lot of changes since the original days and it could easily accomodate about a dozen girls, if not more. However, there are only 9 girls currently living in it. Technically six. But there will be nine soon.

As fall arrives, and a new school year begins, there are bound to be some changes – new girls will come as older “sisters” graduate and move on to, well, whatever they choose to do after graduation. Dahyun, Chaeyoung and a third girl, Tzuyu, are all expected to move in this afternoon.

For this reason, Jihyo has been running around all morning, making sure everything is in place for the ceremony (more like a ritual, really) they’ll throw for the new comers. In spite of being the youngest (Nayeon is the oldest, Jeongyeon is a year younger and Jihyo is two years younger), the three agreed it would be best if Jihyo played the role of “lead sister”. She likes calling the shots, she likes being in charge and she is sure she’ll do a good job.

As for the ceremony – tragic turn of events, really –, it is customary that one of the older sisters participate so she can lead the younger members. The three of them decide to solved it in a very simply, yet effective, manner – rock, paper, scissors.

“Rock, paper, scissors!” they chant, fists pumped in the air. Jeongyeon and Jihyo keep their hands fisted, playing “rock”, as Nayeon throws a peace-like sign.

“Lesbians always go for scissors...” Jeongyeon says matter-of-factly.

“That is,” Nayeon begins, a little flustered, as she quickly pockets her hand. “Well, okay.”

Jihyo stands then. “This is, by far, the best way we’ve ever come up with to solve things. That’s settled then, Nayeon it is.” As she moves from the living room, she can hear Nayeon mutter something under her breathe and she can’t help but giggle. This is going to be so much fun.

-

“I just think it’s... way too much,” Nayeon tries to reason with the two girls sitting in front of her. “Plus, it’d be less awkward if we just do it the way I’m suggesting.”

Jeongyeon hums, apparently deep in thought, as Jihyo scribles something on her notepad. It is just before lunch and they’re deciding on the final details for the ceremony. The foreign sisters, as they are known, are bound to be arriving at House T any minute now and, although they live in the house too, they have not yet reached a point where they are allowed to participate in the making of decisions like this. It’s not as elitist as it sounds, in fact, Jihyo has actually considered giving Mina a bigger role to play. Eventually. It’s just that, as always, they have an image to maintain and relatives they need to not disappoint.

Last year’s selection of pledges had been a big one and, for a while (more like the entirety of the first semester), it was all the entire campus talked about. Three foreign students had been selected as pledges, which made a lot of girls upset. _How could some random girl who’s never even been to the country be selected?_ Which normally translated to _why not me?_

This gave the three girls, Mina, Momo and Sana, a bit of an untouchable status right off the bat. They’d earned their place at JYPU, there was no doubt about it, but the fact that they were protected by the girls at House T (the fact that they, too, were House T girls) meant they were not to be messed with.

Everyone knew that, everyone knew _them_. Some people loved them, others envied them. Regardless, they were extremely popular – as is normally the case with any girl who ends up living at House T.

As for Nayeon, Jeongyeon and Jihyo, they’d gotten a earful for pulling that stunt. Family members, the dean, even some of the students. Luckily for them, they couldn’t care less. In fact, it had felt great to defy their elders. And for that reason, they invited Chou Tzuyu to be their pledge. They hadn’t personally met her but she seemed like a smart girl, from what they could tell. (She wanted to study veterinary medicine so they figured she had to be.)

“I’m okay with that,” Jihyo concedes, as she bites her pen. “Are you okay with that?”

“You know I love mystery and suspense,” Jeongyeon tells her, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “First one through the door, last one through the door.”

“I would just like to, once again, make it known. I hate this.”

“We know,” Jeongyeon and Jihyo assure Nayeon, who dramatically kicks her legs around as if she’s throwing a tantrum.

-

Preparations had been completed, meaning it was time for lunch. It was a shame Momo hadn’t come back yet, seeing as she’s the only one of the six girls who actually knows how to cook. Sana's an old child, a very wanted child, and so her parents spoiled her rotten. She never had to cook back in Japan. Consequently, she could not fry an egg to save her life. Mina simply had no interest in cooking. Momo wasn’t a great cook either, not at first, but she decided to learn since she’d be going abroad to study.

Still, there was an attempt. Specifically, there was a failed attempt at rabokki. The three of them helped – Nayeon mostly read the recipe, Jeongyeon doing the actual cooking as Jihyo oversaw the whole thing (and made sure they didn’t blow up the kitchen).

“The visual aspect is...”

“Not important,” Jeongyeon shushed her.

Even Jihyo scrunched her nose at the sight of their food.

“I was simply going to say ‘orange’,” Nayeon continued. She wanted to take a picture and send it to Momo (“look what we did!”, perhaps add in a “come back soon” and, in an alternative reality where she actually has the guts, “I miss you”) but she decided it was best not to make her friend sick right before a plane ride. Momo would arrive soon and she could just tell her then.

“I love how you’re still able to keep your humor, you know, in your situation,” Jeongyeon mocked her, earning herself a slap to the arm from the youngest of the three. And people say violence is never the answer...

A part of Nayeon is extremely calm. _These aren’t strangers_ , she tells herself, _I’ve spent a year living in the same house as these girls_. She knows Sana doesn’t like to be alone, whereas Mina really enjoys spending time by herself. She knows Momo loves pink and stuffed animals, a big baby despite how badass she sometimes appears to be. She knows Sana is bad with technology and Mina is the girl to go to when her laptop is doing that weird thing. She knows them. It’s not uncomfortable to be around them.

But the other part of Nayeon is just... screaming bloody murder, she’s so nervous. This could potentially damage her relationship with one of these girls, if not all of them, and that’s not at all what she wants. What if she makes them uncomfortable?

Then again, she tries to reason with herself, they, too, were faced with a challenge in order to be accepted into House T. Same way Nayeon was. And Jeongyeon. And Jihyo. And what would her mother say if she found out they’d prepared an unconvential ceremony? That they didn’t do things they way they were meant to?

No, she would do this.

She will, she’ll do it. But first, she’s going to freak out and possibly yank out her hair.

-

The food turned out to be pretty tasty, despite looking anything but edible. They finish their lunch and are about ready to start clearing out the table when they hear footsteps coming in the direction of the dining room.

“Someone’s here!” Jeongyeon pratically squeals.

It takes them a minute to recognize the girl, mostly because she now has a new hairstyle and is still turning away from them. It isn’t until she drops her bags with a big huff and turns around to greet the girls that they’re able to place her.

“Sana,” one of them yells.

“Oh my god, Sana,” another of them says.

“Sana...” someone gasps.

The girl with bright orange, shoulder length hair has a confused look on her face as she struggles to take off her denim jacket. “I caught an early flight,” she explains. “Was I not supposed to come?”

“No, no, of course you should’ve come. This is your home too,” Jihyo reassures her.

Nayeon can’t help but yell internally (she would do it outwardly too, were it not for the other people in the room). This is so wrong. Logically, she knew it was coming. She knows enough math to calculate the odds and there was no way she could get out of this. All she could do now was hope Sana found it funny and not, you know, repulsive, problematic and a possible friendship-breaker.

They immediately regain their senses and shower their friend with compliments, sincere ones – of course, Sana is beautiful. 

“What were you guys doing?” Sana inquires. “Aren’t the new girls coming today?”

“Yeah, about that...”

-

“Literally what took you so long?” Dahyun practically yells at the sight of her short friend.

She can tell the girl got a new haircut (probably to go with the new tattoos or whatever) and it really suits her. Her hair’s gotten longer since the last time she saw Chaeyoung and it is currently completely blue. Like sky blue, brighter than the actual sky above them. Dahyun so wishes she could do something like that, and Chaeyoung has offered to help so many times, but she’s a bit scared of what people will say and think of her. And she knows that it doesn’t matter, she keeps telling herself that, but... she’s working on it.

“Hey,” Chaeyoung quickly dismisses her and pulls her in for a quick hug.

“Gross. Anyway, I love the hair,” she affirms, making the shorter girl smile.

Son Chaeyoung is a walking art major stereotype, visually speaking. The ever changing haircuts, and hair colors, the handmade clothes and accessories (bags, hair pins, earrings), and Dahyun’s personal favorite trait, the fact that she insists on wearing Doc Martens even when it’s summer and Dahyun knows her feet are burning in those (“ _Dahyun, I’ve told you so many times, other people wear them too!_ ”, “ _No, this is strictly a Son Chaeyoung thing. No sane person would do that. Do not try to fool me, dude_.”). The colorful tattoos are fairly recently but that’s simply because she wasn’t old enough up until recently. Either way, Dahyun can’t say it doesn’t suit her. Everything normally does, no matter how bizarre it may seem.

When Chaeyoung got accepted into JYPU, she was absolutely thrilled. Apparently their arts program was very good and it would allow her to explore some areas she’s always been interested in – like photography and film. It pained her that Dahyun hadn’t immediately gotten accepted as well. They had to wait a few weeks until Dahyun’s letter came in the mail and those were tough times.

Dahyun is the type to stress about things (little things, big things, things that don’t even concern her, everything). Chaeyoung is the exact opposite. Surprisingly, she’s very skilled at handling Dahyun. Plus, she’s a very calming presence. That and they’ve been friends for a while now, so she knows exactly what will tick her off and how to fix it all better.

The day they got a letter (an actual letter!) in the mail asking them to join House T, Chaeyoung was frankly confused. She knew of JYPU, of course, and she had thoroughly researched their arts department, but that was the extent of her research. As for Dahyun, she had simply looked into everything she could get her hands on. She learned about the facilities, public transportation, the quality of the food (and the water too, for some reason), and whether it was safe to walk around at night and—of course she knew about House T.

“I still have no idea why they’d pick us, _me_ , out of everyone...” she tells Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung stops then, drops her bags to the floor, and places a hand on either of Dahyun’s cheeks. Looking into her eyes, she softly tells her, “You’re awesome. This is gonna be awesome. It’s a good thing.”

And Dahyun believes her.

-

If the outside of House T is overwhelming, the inside of the mansion nearly makes the girls faint.

“I slept in the attic back at home...” Chaeyoung tells the girl with bright orange hair, who had introduced herself as Sana.

“Tell me about it,” she nods. She’s been there, she knows exactly what the girl means.

Meanwhile, Dahyun is too stunned to form words, let alone a whole sentence. The inside of the house is very... white, she notes. She wonders if they realize just how white, how cloudy-like everything is. It makes sense, though, as Dahyun is literally in heaven. If she were to be struck by lightning and die, right then and there, she would’ve died a happy death.

They reach the end of the hallway and two other girls appear out of—somewhere, they’re still a bit out of it. They introduce themselves as Mina and Momo and offer to help carry their luggage. Chaeyoung and Dahyun simply follow the girls, unsure of where to go, and they’re lead to a gigantic living room (Chaeyoung is sure they could throw a party in here) where three other girls are waiting for them. Dahyun instantly recognizes them from her research and elbows Chaeyoung in the ribs, who can only glare and cry out in pain at the sudden jab.

“Welcome!” Jihyo tells them and asks them for their names.

Chaeyoung supposes these girls look... normal. Dahyun had made it seem like they’d be wearing robes and chanting and—but they were wearing jeans. They’re nudged to sit down on one of the white couches and that, too, is extremely anticlimatic. Chaeyoung had figured they’d been sitting in a circle.

“I suppose you know we’ll be holding a ceremony that determines whether or not we’ll let you guys stay with us,” A different girl, Jeongyeon, speaks then. The new comers nod. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing too freaky. Actually, you were lucky you arrived together.”

“We won’t make this any more suspenseful than it has to be. See that girl there?” Jihyo points at the girl with the orange hair, Sana. “And her,” she then points to the girl sitting between herself and Jeongyeon. She hasn’t introduced herself, Chaeyoung notes. “They’re dating.”

“Except we're not,” the nameless girl speaks up. “Nayeon,” she gestures to herself then, noticing how the smaller girl’s mouth forms a perfect ‘O’ (Chaeyoung doesn't know her, not really, but she could swear she remembers Dahyu mentioning that name).

“Basically,” Jihyo speaks again. “It’s very simple. There’s another one of you who’s yet to arrive, Tzuyu. We’re going to make her, and the rest of JYPU, believe Nayeon and Sana are a couple. It would be hard, not to mention unrealistic, if we kept this up forever, so we’ll just need you to make everyone believe it until Christmas. Questions?”

Chaeyoung feels her interest grow at the idea of a challenge.

Dahyun feels like she’s getting herself into a big mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any typos, I promise I reread this like a dozen times.


End file.
